Libra Genbu
Libra Genbu was the Libra Saint of the XX Century. Childhood Genbu was the last disciple of Dohko; but he was a recalcitrant boy and never felt the teachings of Dohko, and constantly missed his trainings, to enjoy his free time; and he was so reckless, he getsaway of Rosan, and never concluded his training; because this, Shiryu (mature, serious, honorable and always sacrifices himself to his friends) devalued Genbu and never believe in him. Generally, his disciple hosts his Sensei cloth, but Genbu knew he is not able to this honor, because he knew the philosophy of Dohko was right and Shiryu is the most able to this honor, because he was the best disciple of Dohko and follow his teachings. Libra Saint But, Shiryu lost his five senses, so, Genbu (that is a good guy and refuses to serve Mars, and concluded alone his tournament, getting maturity) have to decide if he must use the Libra cloth of his honorable master, when the majority people wants Shiryu how hissuccessor (because this, the Libra cloth as is given to Shiryu protects it and probably give to his son, Ryuho). Genbu decided feigns loyalty to Mars, and steals the armor (Mars ordered this, to him, protect Aria as a Libra Saint). The Libra cloth accepted him. Libra New Temple In the Libra New Temple, Genbu teleported Tokisada to there with Yuna, Kouga, Haruto, Souma and Ryuho. He tells to Tokisada he is not his ally, revealing betrays Mars. Tokisada was defeated by Genbu (that asks to Kouga and the bronze saints don't fight with him), but Tokisada takes Ryuho and Haruto to Confines Time, and Genbu the must hold the balance of the 12 houses to the bronze saints goes to Mars. He teleports Haruto (Who Tokisada killed the best friend) and Ryuho (son of Shiryu) back to his time, and after, helps Kiki, Fudou and Harbinger to teleport Ryuho, Yuna, Haruto and Souma to Mars. Pallas Arc Genbu was dead by Aegir, after he uses the Sword of Hyperion to destroy the time of Kouga and the other bronze saints (that Genbu rebuked to depended of his clothes so much). Because his gold cloth, Genbu resisted of Hyperion sword, and uses his body for it cuts itself, to make easier the sword breaks; he don't fail to break the sword, but cracks it, and free the bronze saints of time freeze. Hedies and tell to Kouga about the Omega and Ryuho catches back the Libra cloth. Shiryu values him and uses the Libra Cloth after. Genbu never used the libra weapons befire the enemy uses a weapon, so, be a libra saint is honorable and requires responsibility, and before, Genbu never had these feelings. Skills Genbu can Teleport his enemies, and support the balance of the New 12 Temples. He has much power, ergo, can do various things with his Cosmo, how teleports the bronze saints to Mars (when it was near to the Earth) Gallery GenbuSS.png Trivia * The majority of fans, also wished Shiryu became the Libra Saint Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Neutral